


[VID] Hello, I See You!

by CorpseBrigadier



Category: The Sorrows of Satan (1926)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fanvids, Faustian Bargain, Gen, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/pseuds/CorpseBrigadier
Summary: A fanvid for D. W. Griffith's 1926 film adaptation of Marie Corelli'sThe Sorrow's of Satan.
Relationships: Geoffrey Tempest/Mavis Claire, Geoffrey Tempest/Olga Godovsky, Lucio de Rimanez/Mavis Claire
Kudos: 1





	[VID] Hello, I See You!

**Author's Note:**

> I have had an ongoing fascination with Marie Corelli's 1895 novel about Lucifer feeling glum about fin de siècle decadence. I have also long thought that this Electric Six song would make a good accompaniment to this weird off brand Faust narrative and its focus on the superficiality of a world given over to the devil. I therefore decided that my first foray into vidding was going to be an attempt to set bits of D. W. Griffith's 1926 film adaptation of Correlli's work to some upbeat rock music. 
> 
> For anyone who has come upon this video without having read said novel or seen said film, you can read the former [here](https://www.gutenberg.org/files/42332/42332-h/42332-h.htm) and watch the later [here](https://archive.org/details/SORROWSOFSATANSilent).
> 
>  **Note on Content:** While I'm sure many people circa 1926 thought that Geoffrey's manhandling of Mavis at 0:24 was just a bit of ungentlemanly over-eagerness, it reads very much as sexual assault to a modern eye. The unnamed characters in what appears to be Chinese garb at 0:54 are likely related to ugly racist stereotypes as regard Asians and vice trades. Lastly Princess Olga (the film counterpart of Sybil Elton) is shown committing suicide via poison ingestion at 2:43.

**Author's Note:**

> See my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/profile) for notes on remixes, derivative works, and constructive criticism.


End file.
